Typical Misfortunate Morning
by Loopsey
Summary: Takes place in my To Ascend AU 'verse. Touma mostly has quiet, easy mornings to get ready before the day degenerates into a cacophony of chaos. Well, on that particular morning, Kamijou Touma can't seem to get a break. One-Shot.


Pre-Story Notes: This is the second thing I've ever written. This takes place at some time in the AU story I'm writing, To Ascend, so it involves an OP!Touma. This is a one-shot about a glimpse into my version of Touma's chaotic life.

I'm posting this in conjunction with Chapter 2 of 'To Ascend', so check that out if you have the time, and leave a review.

)))))) Line Break ((((((

Kamijou Touma hated mornings. During some of his stranger days (And rest assured, there were quite a few of them), he thought that there was some higher force whose sole purpose was to make his days a living hell. Although, Kamijou often had a reprieve from a quiet morning before he plunged into the chaotic deluge of chaos that was commonly known as Kamijou Touma's daily life.

It seemed like he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet during that particular morning.

He opened his eyes groggily before reaching over to grab his clock to check the time. Kamijou gave a nondescript hum through squinted eyes upon seeing the digits on the electronic screen before setting it back down and lying in his bed. Approximately ten seconds later, his suddenly bloodshot eyes snapped open before his hands blurred over to the digital alarm clock. Kamijou shot up in his bed and stared in a panicked manner at the time. So panicked, in fact, that he temporarily lost his usually-well-maintained control over his strength and crushed the alarm clock, despite it being made of reinforced materials.

'Oh shit, I'm late!' Kamijou thought frantically. He rushed out of his bed before changing out of his sleep apparel and into his school uniform quickly. However, he did it so fast that his night clothes floated in the air for a moment before dropping down harmlessly from the fact that Kamijou practically all but teleported out of them.

He quickly rushed around doing his usual morning routines while getting school supplies ready. Kamijou decided that running out the door and going down the elevator or stairs wouldn't get him to school on time. So, he chose the only logical option that his frantic and sleep-ridden mind could think of.

Kamijou jumped off of his balcony on the seventh floor of his dorm.

Let it be known that there were times when Kamijou Touma could be just as illogical as any of the Seven Level 5's in Academy City.

As he touched down on the ground after his descent, Kamijou performed a front roll to build momentum for a quick commute to school. After completing the slightly acrobatic action, he broke into a mad sprint at ridiculously high speeds towards his school.

Normally, he would take a leisurely walk to the train station, which would drop him off closer to the school. Well, today, he would have to do something a bit different. Once the train station was in sight, Kamijou made another wild decision in his head and jumped. He jumped _high_.

The jump was enough to make pass over one of the passing trains, which he landed on relatively safe. He then realized, with an irritated growl, that the train was heading in the opposite direction of his intended location. The misfortunate boy glanced over at the sidewalks beside the train tracks before shrugging as if to say 'Why not?'

Kamijou jumped in a seemingly logic-defying way for the third time that morning. Because of the moving vehicle he was on top of, his jump was slightly jolted before he headed for the ground head-first. There was a large cracking sound as Kamijou's head made contact with the ground, before the rest of his body followed suit. He pulled himself up while rubbing some dust and gravel off his head. There was a small crater with spider-web cracks in the ground where Kamijou's head had been.

The potentially-tardy student blinked and looked around sheepishly at the wide-eyed people who had seen his descent into the unforgiving concrete. He then forced a nervous chuckle, then said, "Um, don't worry about this, please go about your day." He didn't want any more distractions on his way to school, but he had to explain or else rumors would start up about an invincible Level 0 again.

"Ahahahaha, that was pretty gutsy of you, Kamijou!" A delighted voice rang out in the awkward silence. The aforementioned boy blanched as he recognized the source of the statement.

The Number Seven Level 5, Sogiita Gunha, strode toward Kamijou with an ear-to-ear grin pasted on. "How come you never show that much guts during our battles?" He questioned in a good-natured manner.

"Erm, listen, please, Sogiita-san, but I need to get to school or else I'll have after-school supplementary classes again." Kamijou requested fervently, hoping to get to school sooner.

"Come on, I'm sure your teacher would understand if she knew that you were held up in a MANLY COMPETITION OF GUTS!" Gunha said, having roared out the last part of his statement proudly.

"No, she won't." Kamijou said bluntly. "And even if she did, I doubt she'll be pleased about it." At this point, the spiky-haired boy's body was fidgeting because he was repressing the urge to smash the Level 5 into a building for making him late.

Oh, he knew the fellow, dark-haired boy in front of him was a nice guy and had good intentions, but he _really_ needed to get to school. Then his body froze as he got an idea. It was a crazy one and will probably screw him over at a later date because of it.

But at the moment, Kamijou just really didn't give a damn.

He sighed tiredly," Fine, but only one round. You get the first move" He held up a finger to emphasize the statement.

Sogiita's eyes brightened even further than they already had. "Alright, here I come!"

Then he crouched, drew his fist back, and shouted," Amazing Pun-"

BOOM!

The Seventh Level 5 didn't even get to finish his statement as Kamijou's left fist smashed him in the jaw and sent him flying.

"SORRY, SOGIITA, BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET TO SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL!" Kamijou shouted apologetically while his running had started up again with renewed vigor. He set off to his school after checking that he was going across the proper route.

The bystanders, who had been silent during the ridiculous exchange of words and fists (Not that Sogiita ever got to send his punch, though.), were trying to rationalize the spectacle they had just viewed as another daily oddity of Academy City.

But why couldn't they help but get the feeling that what they just watched wasn't normal, even by Academy City's standards?

Meanwhile, Kamijou finally made it to the front gate of his school while skidding to a stop from the run. Oddly enough, he wasn't sweating or even breathing harder after what looked like a marathon run and performing physical achievements of high note. Kamijou pulled out his phone (He felt relieved when he remembered to pick it up before he left) and saw, to his delight, that he was on time, albeit barely. He once again blinked when he realized that the school was completely empty.

Kamijou tilted his head a little in confusion before his blue eyes landed on a nearby blimp. He gave a quick once-over to the moving text on the blimp's electronic screen, and then made to walk inside the school premises. His entire body froze mid-step and Kamijou's head tilted with an ominous creak back to the blimp.

The text on the blimp had been advertising a special holiday sale that was going on that day. The day had been one of the special holidays that occurred only in Academy City, also in which students didn't have school that day.

Kamijou slowly bowed his head with his eyes being covered by his spiky mess of black hair. His body started twitching spasmodically. He reared his head back (With an unusually vicious expression of his normally bored face) and shouted,

"**SUCH MISFORTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!**"

)))))) Line Break ((((((

Post-Story Notes: Such misfortune indeed, Kamijou-san, such misfortune indeed. Well, you've seen a glimpse of OP!Touma's physical abilities. This is probably one of the more chaotic mornings he's had during his morning treks to school. You can also imagine one of the other Level 5's trying to stop Touma from getting to school, but I chose Sogiita Gunha because it seemed appropriate to the quick pace of the scene, while accounting his hot-blooded tendencies.

Leave reviews on what you thought, please.

Signing off for now – Loopsey.


End file.
